Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is one of the two main protagonists in the Disney/Pixar movie series, Toy Story. He is an action figure and is the star character of his toy line. He is also the main protagonist of the Disney comedic science fiction television series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and the video game series, Disney Infinity. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Buzz Lightyear vs Boba Fett * Buzz Lightyear vs Captain Olimar * Captain Qwark VS Buzz Lightyear * Buzz Lightyear VS Chibi-Robo (Completed) * Chucky vs Buzz Lightyear * Fox McCloud vs Buzz Lightyear * Buzz Lightyear vs. R.O.B. (Completed) * Buzz Lightyear vs Samus Aran * Space ghost vs Buzz Lightyear (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ant-Man * Captain Olimar * Gumby * Han Solo * Jaco The Galactic Patrolman * Jango Fett * Spiderman * Stitch * Zim *Monkey (The aipomboy 205) *Plushtrap History Death Battle information Note: To best analyze Buzz, we need to view him based on his abilities throughout all canons, including the animated cartoon Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and the videogames. For example, if the cartoon allows Buzz to fly then it must be considered despite the fact that Andy's Buzz cannot fly. *Flight via wings and jetpack. **Can keep up with lightspeed star-cruisers. **Grappling hooks in wings *Lazer beam powerful enough to instantly destroy robots **Can be switched to stun **Chargeable ***Green Laser powerup makes Buzz fire the laser at full charge every time, though only for a limited amount of uses. **Can ricochet; allowing Buzz to attack foes from around corners. **Expert marksman with various guns and laser. *Armored spacesuit protects Buzz from hostile environments and harm. **Armor is implied to give Buzz superhuman strength *Spin attack via wings **A fully charged spin attack can last for several seconds, but makes Buzz dizzy. *Various powerups **Shield Barrier **Disk Shooter **Rocket Boots **Hover Boots **Grappling Hook) *Over 20 years experience. *Star Cruiser Spaceship **Can fly across galaxies **Various weapons including a grappling hook **Has an escape-pod Feats *One of the generals of Star Command and their most legendary warrior. *Defeated Zurg multiple times. *Survived a brainwashed army of Star Command. *Defeated his evil twin. *Destroyed a massive army of Zurg robots with one laser blast; surviving the resulting explosion with no harm. *Resisted Zurg's mind-control. Faults *Since Buzz is human, he is dependent on his suit for surviving in deep space or on certain alien planets. **His helmet can be removed by a button that could be easily pressed by his enemies. This means that, if Buzz is in a toxic or oxygen-poor environment, an enemy can exploit this weakness and cause Buzz to suffocate. *Andy's Buzz initially was delusional: thinking that he was the real Buzz instead of a toy. **He thought he was suffocating when his helmet was removed; only to discover that since he's a toy, Earth's atmosphere is non-toxic. **He fell down a staircase, thinking he could fly. * While not stupid, Buzz isn't exactly the brightest bulb. Gallery Buzz_Lightyear_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Buzz Lightyear in Disney Infinity 2.0. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pixar Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sidekicks Category:Space explorers Category:Team leaders Category:Toy/Doll Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Toy Combatants